Dictator
by Arrietty Miyazaki
Summary: What lies beneath the bubbly masquerade of PB is anything but sweet. Explore the sadistic nature of this insidious princess. A trail of blood leads Marceline to the truth behind their fair lady.
1. Magenta

She smelled of sickening bubble gum and flowers. Her hair the ugliest shade of Pepto Bismol, as she glided down the hallway hand in hand with him. If only her hair were a darker shade of pink, one more like crimson red.

" Marceline! Yo Marceline!"

"Yes Finn.."

" Me and PB are going exploring in the crystal cave for plantoids and stuff, we're gonna kick some science butt. Wanna come?"

Bubblegum's eyes pierced my undead skin before I could open my mouth to respond. If I weren't floating off the ground I probably would have shifted my weight nervously. Something about her seemed possessed, demonic, evil. Her light girly self was a masquerade of her sadistic nature. I knew it.

" No Finn!" Bubblegum shot, " I mean err we wouldn't want Marcey to scare away the plantoids. We wouldn't be able to capture any specimens with her around…"

" What are you talking about? Marceline is da bomb!"

"Finn!" This time she grabbed him by the arm. His skin reddened with her grip.

" Its fine Finn…" I floated away, averting my gaze from her forms of torture.

Days passed as I lay in bed, abandoned love songs crumpled and sprawled around me like a sea of marshmallows. That was the last I saw of Finn, for a while. I was sure that was the last I'd see of anyone. I was wrong. A faint shuffling and heavy breathing filled my ears. Armed with my broom, I floated towards my closet. I thought I heard my heart speed up, a heart I didn't have, as I swung open the closet doors.

" DON'T KILL ME!"

" Jake? What the… Why the hell are you in my closet?"

" Okay if you're gonna kill me just make it fast…"

" Jake!"

"… I never wanted a painful death…"

" JAKE!"

" ...Just a peaceful one…"

" Jake I'm not going to kill you!"

" Oh that's cool. Thanks bro!"

" Why are you here?" A shiver ran up my spine. The fear that filled my body was one I had never felt before.

" Marceline, Finn is dead."


	2. Crimson

A sound erupted from my chest that of a dying lion, a falling star, a nuclear bomb. Was it laughter? I was sure I was dying again, a death much more painful than my last. Maybe I'd take Finny up on his offer. In fact, I'd go find him and jam with him. I had been working on this new song…. It wasn't really anything special just a bunch of dull lines, not much substance not much color, more like a dead thing… More like a lifeless body torn to shreds to which I tried to put together in my mind… At this point my chuckle had turned into sobs but no liquid ran down my face. This cursed body holds no substance. I am numb, hollow, dry; incapable of mourning the one I love. But what is there to mourn?

" He isn't dead," My words lay flat on the ground, as did my eyes. I watched Jake step over them.

" Yes he is! I saw him. He was lying there all dead-like. And- and he was lying on his back. His blonde hair was dirty with mud or something dark like- like… No- no it must have been mud. It couldn't have been… Anyway Finn was- "

My hand moved recklessly. My palm rebelled against me, as I watched Jake descend to the soft strawberry carpet of my floor; I smiled. Jake clutched his right cheek, wincing in pain. My eyes widened, my face would have flushed (if I had any blood to remove), and my smile had faded as fast as it had come.

" Is that all?" The calmness of his voice, as if clogging a lava of anger, made me bare my face.

" Yes." I whispered drawing my eyes to the ground again.

" Now lets go see… err lets go meet Finn "

My eyes shot up from the ground to meet Jake's. I searched for sincerity and willed myself to believe it was not false. I couldn't wait to jam with Finn again.

I flew through the door, literally, and willed Jake to catch up as we found our way to the cave. After flying while carrying Jake for hours that seemed like days, we finally reached the heart of the cave. An ancient society seemed to have been constructed on the sight. Shops and living areas were structured around a tower lit with a slowly dying fire.

Then I saw it.

Piles and piles of mutated human bodies sprawled all over the ground. Some from the waist up in water, others completely dry, but all were dead. My fist balled. We plowed through body upon body but had no success. Long streaks of blonde glistened on the surface of green murky water.

" Jake- Jake I found him-," My words lodged in my throat as I pulled a head out of the surface.

The head was not attached to a body that we found much later. This was the head of a young woman from what I could tell after my mind had stopped reeling from the shock of red dripping from the slit throat of the poor victim. Never had blood seemed revolting to me, but as I looked into the glaze of her eyes blue crystals of bravery, I could have vowed to never feast again. My hands began to shake, the object lodged in my throat wove itself into a tight knot once again. This woman was human, fully human, and pure. I had thought she, the dictator, the sweet sadist, had killed her the day of his birth.

" I see you've met Finn's mother "

A scrape of metal pierced my ears.

" Would you like to meet the rest of the family?"

Out cold.


End file.
